


Jealousy

by LeonaDracontis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/pseuds/LeonaDracontis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place after chapter 203 where Takao sees Midorima and Kagami talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“You didn’t have to talk to him right after their match, you know.”

“Hmm? What are you talking about?”

Takao didn’t answer as he knitted his brows, but Midorima knew what he was angry about the moment the word ‘him’ left the smaller man’s mouth.

“Their match is tomorrow. There was no better time to mention Akashi.”

“But you didn’t have to tell him anything in the first place.”

“Why are you acting like this?” Even though Midorima let the question escape his lips, he knew the reason. Oh he knew how jealous Takao could be, but he was used to his boyfriend’s rather possessive nature over time; it even gave him a chance to tease him in his own way.

“I’m not..well it’s nothing.” He gave Midorima a not so sincere smile as he was still angry about the whole Kagami thing. He knew that his behavior was unnecessary, but he couldn’t help himself at times.

“Takao, we’ll go to  _my_  place tonight.”

“Huh? But you usually don’t-“

“I’m not going to repeat myself.”

“Okay.” As clueless as Takao was, he was rather excited because he rarely had the privilege to spend time in Midorima’s room, and the taller man proposing the mere idea was rather unexpected in and on itself.

 

 

 

“I’ve been here a couple of times now, but it still gets me how big and awesome your house is.”

Midorima ignored the mesmerized looks Takao gave to his surroundings as he started to make his way towards the stairs.

“Come.”

“Huh? Oh yeah.”

 

 

 

“When will your parents arrive?”

“They’re on a business trip.”

“What? You didn’t-mmmpf” Takao’s sentence was cut as his boyfriend attacked his lips in a not so gentle way.

“Ah..Shin-chan..what’s this all of a sudden? Not that I’m complaining but..”

“You were jealous, weren’t you?”

“W-what?”

“Today. When I went to talk to Kagami.”

Before Takao could open his mouth to answer, Midorima leaned down to capture the smaller man’s earlobe between his teeth.

“Don’t you know how foolish was your reaction?”

“I..ah..Shin-chan..”

Midorima continued his assault on his boyfriend as he was now sucking his neck with much force which prevented Takao from producing coherent words to reply.

“Takao.” It came out as a whisper as Midorima started to remove their clothing.

 

 

 

“Ah..ngh..Shin..chan” Takao panted as he pressed his ankles deeper onto the bigger man’s ass while Midorima continued to thrust inside him feverishly.

“You don’t”.. _thrust.._ “have a reason”.. _thrust.._ “to get jealous.”

Takao moaned as the words reached his ear and he couldn’t help his hands scratching the bigger man’s back in an attempt to show his possessiveness of him.

Midorima leaned down to capture his lips with a rather dominant approach as he continued his pace while his left hand started to stroke Takao’s cock with a rhythm that matched his thrusts.

“I..know..but I..can’t..ah..” Takao couldn’t finish his sentence as pleasure took all over his body and he came hard on both his and Midorima’s torsos. The bigger man followed soon after giving a couple of more erratic thrusts, and before he came inside the smaller man, Takao could hear his whisper next to his ear:

“Mine.”

 


End file.
